


A River of Memories

by chronicallyilltrashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Rhink Fluff, Skinny Dipping, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/pseuds/chronicallyilltrashcan
Summary: No man ever steps in the same river twice, for its not the same river and he's not the same man-Heraclitus





	A River of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> No man ever steps in the same river twice, for its not the same river and he's not the same man  
> -Heraclitus

Link breathed in the humid North Carolina summer air, something he was no longer accommodated to, as he watched his best friend and love lay out a blanket on the banks of the Cape Fear River for them to relax on. It had been too long since they had returned to the place where their love was solidified all those years ago. Link took in the scenery around him while Rhett lounged on his back. A lot had changed in the last nearly 20 years. There had been a large willow tree under which they would lounge under when the hot North Carolina sun became too much on their skin, but that was gone now, in it’s place a lone stump. Link pondered briefly what happened to the tree. Was it struck by lightning? Or had it leaned too heavily with the passing of time and succumbed to age? He mourned slightly for their former shelter and the beauty the tree had provided to the banks of the river, until Rhett shifting next to him reminded him it didn’t matter. The river could be nothing but a dry lake bed, the lush greenery turned to dust under their feet, but it wouldn’t matter. He would still have Rhett. That he was always certain of.

Glancing around, his eyes fell on another tree from their youth that was still standing; a towering oak that he knew bore their initials, carved there the summer after their junior year of college. He remembered that day fondly, a day taken away from the impending reality of what others called the real world. The reality that soon they would no longer be carefree youth, but rather college graduates with real jobs and real responsibilities. It was a day that had changed both of their lives for the better. As Link fell heavily into memory of that day, a specific memory ignited an idea in his mind.

“Hey, wanna take a dip?” he propositioned, turning his head towards Rhett who was beginning to dose off.

“Don’t have any swim trunks, brother”.

“Do we need them?”. Link knew he had that mischievous smile on his face that Rhett couldn’t resist. “I suppose not” Rhett replied with a knowing look.

Even after all these years, Link still stopped to admire Rhett undress. It truly was a sight to behold, whether he was undressing to make love to him, or just to change into something comfortable after a long day of shooting. Perfectly defined muscles flex as he stretches to remove his shirt. Freckles appear like constellations across his chest and back; Link could spend hours tracing their pattern. Long, glorious legs that Link loved to have wrapped around him or to have his own tangled within. Link’s yanked from his muse when Rhett’s t shirt hits him in the face. “Quit staring Neal and strip” Rhett chastised him, clearly not upset at the extra attention. Link simply smiled and pushed his shorts down.

_Link felt uneasy. He was attracted to his best friend. His best friend that he had lived with the past three years. His best friend that knew him better than any other. His best friend that had just suggested they strip down and swim together in the place where they’ve spent so many of their summer days. It wasn’t just that; Link was hopelessly in love with Rhett. And he had no idea what to do about that. He tried to avert his eyes as Rhett pushed his shorts down, revealing black boxers that looked so good against his skin. Link busied himself with his own clothes. He knew this shouldn’t be awkward, given they had lived together and changed in each other’s presence on numerous occasions. But Link’s realization changed the game, and he tried so hard to not watch Rhett’s delicious backside as he sauntered to the water, but damn it was so hard to resist._

Link jogged to catch up with the now naked Rhett, pinching his bare ass with a cheeky giggle as Rhett retaliated by grabbing him around his narrow waist and tackling him into the water. They both surfaced, laughing like teenagers and embracing in the murky water. Link leaned in and kissed the smile off Rhett’s face, not hesitating to deepen the kiss with his eager tongue, his hands tangling in Rhett’s soaked amber hair. When they broke apart, it was only at the mouth, as they continued to embrace as the gentle current of the river slowly carried them off, Rhett’s arms wrapped around Link’s narrow waist, Link’s around Rhett’s strong shoulders and his legs around Rhett’s hips. Link took in the face of his love. Sparse gray patches in his beard, crows feet next to his gray-green eyes, smile lines indicating a lifetime of laughing alongside Link. Rhett had never been more beautiful to him now than as he floated adrift in Link’s arms, the river that meant so much to them reflected in his gorgeous eyes.

_Link surfaced after dipping into the river to find Rhett wiping his face of the murky river water. They made eye contact in which Rhett smiled fondly at him, and Link’s heart swelled, even though his brain knew it meant nothing. Or at least, it didn’t mean what he wanted it to mean. Link resigned to float on his back, closing his eyes to the scorching summer sun. After what could have been hours floating adrift in silence, Rhett broke it. “Hey Link, can I tell you somethin?”. “Anything, brother” Link replied, almost automatically, no doubt in his mind he was willing to hear anything Rhett wanted to say. Link righted himself to see Rhett had done the same, a serious look on his face. Rhett swam closer to Link, and for a moment he wasn’t certain if the current pushed him or if it was intentional. “There’s somethin….somethin I need to tell ya, and..gosh I don’t know how to say this…” and in that moment their eyes locked, and before he knew it Rhett was pressing his lips to Link’s, his hands cupping Link’s stubbled jaw. Once the shock faded, Link responded enthusiastically, hands going to Rhett’s waist, tempted to pull him in but wary of their nudity. The kiss was pure bliss, like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt like he was floating in a way that had nothing to do with the water. They separated, and their eyes locked, blue meeting green. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that”._

Naturally, as the river flowed around them, gentle touches and slow kisses turned rough and desperate. Content sighs turned to needy whines, and soon Link was sinking down onto Rhett’s length, the buoyancy of the water supporting his weight so Rhett’s back didn’t have to. Link buried his face in Rhett’s neck as he used Rhett’s shoulders for leverage to bounce on Rhett. He didn’t hold back his whines of pleasure, or his husky moans of _oh god, Rhett,_ for they were alone in this wide open expanse of nature. Rhett groaned into his ear, making sure Link heard his declarations of affection as he thrust into him. Soon, one of Link’s arm moves from Rhett’s shoulders to in between their bodies and he works himself over, moaning _I’m so close baby_ with his head thrown back in pleasure. _Come with me, Link_ is what pushes him over the edge, and he cries out as Rhett spasms and empties himself deep within his love, his best friend, his whole world, floating weightlessly in the river of their love.

Later, as they lay cuddling on their blanket on the banks of the river, Link finds himself once again reminiscing on their shared history in this river. Where they were once hesitant and naive youth, touching with uncertainty, they were now men, embracing confidently and passionately. This river and it’s banks had witnessed many firsts for this couple, from their first kiss to the first time they made love standing, and Link sighs in happiness, knowing this river will be here long after they are gone, a shrine to their never-ending love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of substantial length, so hopefully ya'll like it
> 
> (also river water is not an acceptable substitute for lube)
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr (and send prompts if you so please): tour-of-rhinkicality


End file.
